Latch assemblies are used in a variety of applications to latch a moving component such as a tailgate, door, or panel, in a closed position relative to for example the body of a vehicle such as the bed of a truck. The latch prevents the component from disengaging from the vehicle body. Some existing latch assemblies have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, the latch in some tailgate applications may require additional hardware such as a locking pin to secure the latch assembly in its engaged position. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.